Talk:Tsukuyomi
QUESTIONS REGARDING TOPICS ALREADY IN THE TALK PAGE OR ITS ARCHIVES WILL BE REMOVED, ALONG WITH THE REPLIES TO IT Limited Tsukuyomi 2 I've seen Limited Tsukuyomi performed... It isnt anything like the normal Tsukuyomi. Not at all. He didn't even cast it with his eyes. Also, it's speculation to assume that Obito is using Tsukuyomi. When Madara cast his version of Limited Tsukuyomi on obito, to give him an example of the technique, he used the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with a regular Sharingan, a non-Mangekyou Sharingan. We also now know the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path is the body of the Ten-Tails. I think we should create a new page for Infinite Tsukuyomi and Limited Tsukuyomi using what we actually know now. In both depiction and usage of both techniques, they used a regular 3 Tomoe and not the actual Tsukuyomi at that. J/s. Skarrj (talk) 06:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC) He used his eyes, notice the tomoe reflection on the crystal ball, also we know he has a MS. For Madara, what he did back there also appears to have been Limited Tsukuyomi, I wanted to make a topic on this long ago, thanks for a reminder. Also you are missing a little thing, MS techniques were seen performed with a regular Sharingan (Obito spamming Kamui seemingly with 3 tomoe, Susanoo etc.), not to mention it has been stated that the eye is nothing but a tool, the actual power resides within the user. Special chakra within an Uchiha's brain affects the optic nerve and changes the eye, thus even with an eye replaced, the mangekyou power should still be there. EDIT: but yes, both limited and infinite tsukuyomi should have a separate article from tsukuyomi, a little speculation, but I think LS and IS are yin-yang release versions of Tsukuyomi just as Blaze Release is seemingly yin-yang release version of Amaterasu--Elveonora (talk) 14:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I still don't think what Madara did to Obito counts as a limited Tsukuyomi. What he did to Obito can very reasonably be achieved with Genjutsu: Sharingan, not to mention Madara did not have MS at that point, so in no way that would be a Tsukuyomi. And regarding the chakra, if it was as simple as putting the special chakra to the eyes, they could simply use someone who awakened the MS transplant eyes over and over with other Uchiha so a significant number of them had MS. Heck, just have one of them flow their chakra through an another Uchiha. Omnibender - Talk - 16:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) If they don't feel loss of a close loved one, their brains produce not such chakra, thus transplanting a MS eye into a non-MS Uchiha would grant him those powers only for as long as the eyes are in his sockets. Also back on topic, do you have something against creating one/two articles for this matrix/inception version of Tsukuyomi?--Elveonora (talk) 18:36, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Everyone thought it was pointless to create an Infinite Tsukuyomi article, and when the name for the Limited Tsukuyomi came along, everyone thought the same. I don't oppose the creation, I just find it unnecessary, if not a bit redundant, since we know that in Tsukuyomi, the user can control everything. Only thing that seems to change between regular, limited and infinite is range and potency. Omnibender - Talk - 19:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Not just that, Tsukuyomi is nothing but illusion while limited/infinite actually trap people in fake world--Elveonora (talk) 21:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Do you really think that they were actually transported somewhere else? This is more like part 1 filler Kurama clan arc genjutsu than actual alternate reality. Omnibender - Talk - 21:36, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I thought you saw the movie, they were sucked into the crystal ball. What confirms the dimension being "real" in a sense is Naruto keeping AU Sakura father's hokage cloak for a brief moment and AU Sakura entering "the real world" in anime. That's what differentiate the two tsukuyomi, one is an illusion that's completely controlled by it's user, the latter is the same just thoughts actually becoming real, wouldn't be the first thing, Izanagi does something similar--Elveonora (talk) 21:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC) All the show is the crystal ball glowing when they see the moon through it. Nothing indicates them being sucked into it. And when they break out of the genjutsu world, the ball is just shown breaking. When they come to it, they're simply staring, as expected of someone who's trapped in genjutsu. No indication of them being released from another dimension. Omnibender - Talk - 22:06, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Read the above again please, also the Kunai he threw at him broke the crystal ball, not to mention Obito wanted to steal Kurama from him within the illusion--Elveonora (talk) 22:19, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Of course they'd see Obito trying to steal Kurama within the illusion, Obito cast the illusion. Pretty much the whole scene is seen from the perspective of those inside the genjutsu. Relatively speaking, the audience is in the genjutsu. Besides, there's no sign of broken crystal once they come out of it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:41, March 26, 2013 (UTC)